The invention was developed as a safety line and working tool to protect and help firemen in many dangerous working situations on ladders and roofs, and it can be useful to other workers performing various tasks in dangerous places. Different working positions required during use of ground ladders, aerial ladders, and roof ladders on roofs of different pitch under many different circumstances confronted by firemen and other workers present a challenging variety of tasks for a safety working lanyard, and the invention meets many of these requirements in a simple, efficient, and convenient device. The invention aims at both safety and security for workers in high or dangerous places and flexibility, adjustability, and adaptability of a safety lanyard to a wide variety of working circumstances.